


First Year

by BaesBabyGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaesBabyGirl/pseuds/BaesBabyGirl
Summary: Watch what happens when James Potter sires not one but three magical children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing on this website, give feedback please :)

A scream rang out through a mansion in the middle of the woods. Everyone in the house dropped everything and ran towards the direction the sound came from. When Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus and Fenrir burst through the doors to the main siting room, Narcissa was sitting in a chair next to an open window. Lucius was the first to reach her but she ignored him to jump up and show Bellatrix the letter from Sirius, which made her sister faint. Fenrir picked Bella up and carried her to the makeshift infirmary while Severus checked both her and Cissa over with Lucius hovering around worried. No one else read the letter . . . 

To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black,  
We at St Mungo’s wish to inform you that a new member of the Black Family, Sirius Black’s daughter was born July 12th at precisely three in the morning, Alexa Jamie Selene Black. If you wish to visit her and her birthing father, the visiting hours are between 10am and 4pm.  
Sincerely,  
the Medi-Witches and Wizards of St Mungo’s. 

Two more people received letters that night and both reacted in similar fashions while Sirius and his daughter Alexa slept soundly in the birthing ward of St Mungo’s.  
Two months later found Sirius and Alexa along with Remus and his son, Lucas in Headmaster Dumbledore’s office. They were waiting anxiously for Albus to return from the feast after three nights without any contact to the order or anyone. When Albus walked in Remus and Sirius sat up slightly only to jump up in horror when they saw Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa burst into tears seeing her Gryffindor cousin but she still wrapped her arms around Sirius and Alexa, all the while sobbing her heart out. When her sister had finished with her heartfelt reunion it was Bellatrix’s turn; this one was much longer and was more whispers of sorrow than crying.  
After the reunions and apologies, the five adults, two babies and Professor Dumbledore sat down, everyone looking at Albus who was looking at Fawkes. What they were waiting for everyone had no idea until the fireplace in Albus’ office flared bringing the Potter’s (James, Lily and Harry) through. Everyone greeted each other before once again sitting in front of Albus’ desk. He sighed before reaching under the desk and bringing out a clockwork. They all gasped as words started to whisper around them, surrounding and consuming them . . . 

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . . 

An uproar went up at this reveal. Everyone was yelling, Lily clutching Harry desperately to her chest, Sirius frantically reaching for Alexa, Remus refusing to take his eyes off Lucas while Lucius pulled Narcissa to his side and Bellatrix screamed, terrified, “No! I just got them back!”  
It took Albus almost two hours and several calming draughts later to convince the seven adults that several safety measures and precautions are to be taken. One month later the Malfoy Manor had several charms in place and the Potter’s had been hidden due to the prophecy; for extra precaution Alexa and Lucas were not known to the world. As such they were there the night good old Voldemort tried to kill Harry.  
 


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Voldemort came and 7 years later

The night that Voldemort attacked the Potter’s, James and Lily offered to babysit Alexa and Lucas. Remus was worried about his cub but Sirius assured him that the Potter’s would never let any harm come to the children. With that the two men left the children with their friends and went out for a much-deserved break. After an exhausting day, the three children finally laid down to go to bed. James smiled and walked downstairs first while Lily sighed sadly looking at Harry before she heard James yell out then a loud thud. Lily terrified kissed Harry’s head then turned around to look at the door right as it was blown in. Voldemort was standing on the other side smirking, he walked in the room and demanded that Lily move but she stood adamant that she was not moving. Lucas and Alexa moved so that they were in front of Harry and watched silently as their Aunt Lily died, Voldemort then turned to the three children and faltered upon seeing all knowing green eyes, Avada Kedavra green eyes and soul seeking empath eyes staring back at him. The foolish mortal sneered at the observant children and raised his wand at the child prophesied to defeat him, right as he fired the spell that would end it once and for all, Alexa raised her hand and a silver black shield surrounded the three children. They watched as Voldemort’s soul (what was left of it, anyway) was forced from his body.  
Dumbledore arrived at the house before anyone was even notified of what happened only to find Lucas asleep, Harry crying and bleeding from the forehead and Alexa sitting next to Lily’s dead body. He quickly gathered up the three children and apparated out of the village, Harry he left on the doorstep of his maternal aunt, Lucas left on the doorstep of Lord Henry and Lady Dorea Potter, James’ aunt and uncle and Alexa was left on the side of a boat, destination unknown.  
~  
“Up! Up! Up!” Was the first words Harry heard 6 years later on his 7th birthday. “We’re going to the zoo today!” Those words are the ones that spurred him and his cousin Dudley, who was like his brother, to get out of bed faster. They both rushed downstairs to find a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast as well as pancakes waiting for them. After they had all eaten their fill it was time to open Harry’s presents, he had ten to open this year, one for every year of his life, one from Aunt Marge, one from Mrs Fig down the road and one from Auntie Minnie, a nice old lady that comes to visit sometimes. He got a new bike, more photos for his parent’s album, a sweater, shoes, clothes, a football, a watch, a new movie, books and a family heirloom. 

Lucas was curled up in the middle of his king-sized bed on his birthday when his aunt walked in to wake him up. Dorea smiled and slowly pulled out her wand knowing that if she moved to quickly then the sleeping child would hear her. She pointed her wand at Lucas and fired a tickling charm at him, the child’s giggles, shrieks and squeals filled the otherwise silent manor. Henry chuckled from in the family lounge room waiting for the two to come downstairs so that the young boy could open his birthday presents and then have breakfast. Not long after the manor became quiet again, there was a thundering of footsteps on the stairway as Lucas ran down them to his uncle and his presents, his aunt following at a more sedated pace. After he had opened all his presents and eaten his breakfast, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, Lucas was dressed in one of his new outfits, a baby blue shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers and a royal blue cloak, they were off to visit the Longbottom’s before heading to Diagon Alley for lunch with the Greengrasses, then finally an afternoon with the Bones. 

It was quiet in the on this particular morning, at least until someone stepped onto the carefully placed twig that would activate the trap and a yell resounded across the fields reaching the houses surrounding them followed by the giggles of three mischievous children. A sweet old lady stood in the doorway of one of the houses smiling and laughing to herself before calling the three children inside she waved her hand at the teen that had gotten caught and he fell, then she herself walked back inside to finish making breakfast. Almost an hour later 13 people sat down to have breakfast, the sweet old lady, her four children, five teens and the three children; they all dug into the feast of bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, toast, fruit and porridge. When they had all finished the five teens gathered up the dishes and took them inside only to come back outside with the birthday girl’s presents, the three kids cheered and started bouncing in their seats, the presents were placed on the table and one of the children turned to the old lady who simply smiled and nodded, so the little girl dug into her presents and spent the whole day playing with her cousins and her new stuff but the new clothes were kept inside so that she didn’t ruin them.


End file.
